


220914

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream eats out Soundwave's valve in a only semi-secluded monitoring station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	220914

**Author's Note:**

> Repost \o/ title is the date of original posting, it's never had a proper title. This was also my half of a trade!

The sound of Soundwave being pushed into the console and heavy vents were the only sounds now, drowning out the hum of the computers in the room. With a huff, Starscream pulled on a white servo and spun the communications con before the seeker used his hips to pin Soundwave against the console again.

His shadow loomed over, Starscream gripped at the back of Soundwave's knees, tighter than necessary to lift the blue mech onto the board. Dark servos slid up white legs up to the chest, digits sliding over the purple emblem before forcefully pushing. Soundwave's arms hovered over his chest, above Starscream's dark helm, flinching at how hard the second in command pushed his legs apart. No words, Starscream simply disappeared from Soundwave's vision and dove straight to his interface panel.

"Starscream," Soundwave's chest vibrated when he spoke. "The door: You have left it open."

He shivered when a wordless answer came in the form of fingertips prying roughly at his panel, he retracted it knowing that the rough pawing would turn into tearing otherwise. The red visor flickered nervously at the still-open door, realizing it was going to stay open.

That worry was shuffled away when Starscream put his lips to Soundwave, charcoal-grey servos keeping his legs achingly apart while his glossa went to work spreading what lubricant he found. Soundwave shifted where he lay, back twisting and hips squirming until Starscream's grip grew tight enough to scratch him. He keened, the movement making him ache in his joints and a moan was drawn out.

Heavier vents filled the room as Starscream used a thumb to keep Soundwave's spike from extending, pressurizing uncomfortably inside the mech and keeping it out of his face as he worked.

Soundwave flinched, body growing hotter, vents heavier, sounds needier and condensation beading on his armor. A new wave of lubricant came from his valve, and Starscream became rougher on his frame. He struggled to remain quiet, quieter than Starscream's groans and vents, quieter than the angry beeps coming from the computer reacting to the mass of buttons being pressed from his weight on them.

Starscream was damn-near violent on his valve. He pressed on the exterior node with force, and Soundwave's valve contracted as his vents grew shorter, sharper and noisier and deformed into low moans. Soundwave bucked his hips, unable to stop himself when he overloaded. He hadn't realized how much pent up energy he had, how tightly he was wound up in his core until the high of the climax passed.

And Starscream laughed at his disgraceful flinches, the seeker playing with Soundwave's painfully oversensitized external node.

"Your needy moans are gross." Starscream commented, watching Soundwave's arms and legs still tremble. When he stopped, straightening his legs and stepping away he let Soundwave slide off the keyboard and drop onto uneasy pedes, half-stumbling. "Go clean yourself up," Starscream paused, and caught Soundwave's tiniest of glances to the computer console. "I'll handle this." He hesitated, but Soundwave retreated through the open doors after a cautious peek into the hallway; With it clear, the blue decepticon bolted.

But Starscream remained, and he ignored the console where his fun had taken place in favor of one in another corner, and he removed all footage captured by that room's security cameras for his personal use later.

 


End file.
